User talk:Mndarrr
Leave me a message if you have any questions! Just click the "leave message" button. Be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ so I know who wrote it. Wiki Down? I was here, wiki was down for a little this morning but looks like its back up Frashy (talk) 17:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) It went poof again Frashy (talk) 20:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates I've seen how you use - I'd like to do the same for the image of bank notes, but I can't seem to figure out how...Scheijan (talk) 19:27, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I found itScheijan (talk) 19:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I just saw that you had already answered on my talk page - thank you! And a Happy New Year! Scheijan (talk) 19:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Is there a way to have a whole column be "align=right" without having to define it in every single cell? Scheijan (talk) 20:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Incomplete Sure, I will tag all incomplete pages I come across from now on =) Scheijan (talk) 23:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the "quest section" - I think I ignored that when marking pages as incomplete, except for Apple Pie, which I think was involved in at least one quest. Scheijan (talk) 04:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Can we have the category "incomplete article" in the templates for new pages? That way they would all be marked with it initially and we could remove the category once the page is finished. Scheijan (talk) 21:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will start using that tag instead as well then. And I usually use the source view to edit stuff. Scheijan (talk) 23:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Monster Traps Even if they introduce new traps, there should always be one which is the best to use. I'd say put it in the infobox. Just my two cents... Scheijan (talk) 23:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Adding Table of Contents modules How do you add the table of contents element to a page? Jesthered (talk) 07:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Links to special pages? I have added some links to the About Us page, but I can't seem to link to any Special: pages - or am I doing something wrong here? Scheijan (talk) 15:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You're right - now it seems to work. Right after creating the page those links were all red... Scheijan (talk) 02:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) re: adding links to pages I'm using the visual editor mostly. The UI indicates that the links should be internal to wiki pages. I like this interface because it tells you if the page exists or not. See the screenshot. Anyway, I don't recall using any http links at all, so I'm not sure about that. Maybe those were some of the first bits I edited, but I've definitely never used anything but the visual editor's linking interface. Energy Table I am going to create a table with all items that give energy (food, drinks, fruit, fish, ...) and the amount of coins you get for selling them (and maybe a "coins per energy" column). But I am not really sure where to put it. Should I create a new page for it? Or maybe add it to Energy? Scheijan (talk) 21:21, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I have added the table to Energy for now - if you think it should be somewhere else I will move it again. Scheijan (talk) 23:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Almanac Info I saw that you added some info from the Almanc to the Stone Mine page - but I can't find it in the Almanac. Where did you find that? I was looking for something like that for the Clay Pile page... Scheijan (talk) 01:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Info Boxes Can we have the sell price for every item in the item info box thingy? And on that note - I'd like to add the time you need to craft somewhere, but I'm not sure where to put it. What do you think? Scheijan (talk) 03:52, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ko Chang Hi! I just created a page for Ko Chang, Thailand. I'm having a terrible time getting the pictures in the right place (the Add a Photo buttons in the picture place holders don't do anything) and the preview looks a lot better than the published page, without all the duplicates. Maybe it's my browser? (Using Safari on a Mac) Anyway, sorry it's such a mess. I did figure out how to create internal links, so that's a plus! :) Any suggestions for doing this better? It's not so much of a help if you need to go and clean up after everyone else! Thanks. Thysby (talk) 03:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC)